Serena and Darien Moments: Song Fics
by Harper King
Summary: A collection of Song Fics about Serena and Darien. Some are present, and some are in Crystal Tokyo. Genre and rating at the top of Each individual Story. Rated BC a most are Teen, but a few are M so PAY attention to each one.
1. Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls

Rating: Teen (for very mild language at the end)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort and a touch of Angst

Song: Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

**And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now.**

"Hi, you've reached Chiba, Darien. I can't come to the phone right now, but I'll call you back as soon as I can!" Darien's answering machine played his message through his apartment. He heard the beep, and then...

"Darien? If you're home please pick up." He heard Serena's voice in the answering machine. "Darien? Sweetheart? You haven't answered or called me back in almost two days. Please call me." She sounded worried and a little desperate to hear his voice.

Darien sighed in guilt, and took another drink of his beer. He turned the picture of he and Serena away from him. He just wasn't in the mood to be around his Serena. He had himself convinced that he just wanted to be alone. Just him and his beer. He wasn't going to get drunk, he just wanted to be numb on that day. Serena being around while he as drinking would make him feel even guiltier then he felt from ignoring her and not telling her why.

A tear fell from his eye as he tried to block the images of the past from his mind. He had spent every July 17th on his own as long as he could remember having the power to make it that way. Darien had been with Serena for 3 years, and she was suspicious, but he had never told her why he would go MIA for 2 days every year.

Darien finished his beer. "I need to take a walk." He said to himself. He didn't want to be in his cold apartment anymore. When he got outside, he looked into the sky, a small smile barely showing, then a sad frown, and tearing up eyes.

**And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
And sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight.**

Serena was worried. She knew he was fine, but it still scared her to not have talked to him. She missed his voice. They hadn't seen each other in over a week, because of a family vacation. And, to make spending time with Shingo even more cruel, Kenji refused to let Darien tag along. Even with Ikuko trying to compromise, he stood firm.

She wanted to see that he was okay. So she headed out of her house.

"Serena!" Her mom yelled.

"Yes mom?" She said, stick her head back in the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Ikuko asked, very cranky sounding.

"To go see the girls. We are going to get smoothies and dinner. We are meeting in about 20 minutes, and should be there until about 6. Then we are going to Lita's to plan Rei's party." She came up with the lie so quickly she surprised even herself.

"Okay. But call me when you are leaving Lita's."

"I will, Momma." Serena left, making her way to Chiba, Darien's apartment. She had a key, that she had never used, but she took it with her.

**And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.**

Darien returned to his apartment at 9. He walked in and turned on the living room light. He was startled by Serena, asleep on his couch. He was in tears, and didn't want her to see him like that. He picked her up, and took her to sleep in his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and put a blanket over her.

Darien walked back to his kitchen and grabbed a beer. He went out onto his balcony, and took a few drinks. The sky was cloudy, and threatened to rain on him. Which, it did after about 15 minutes. Darien grabbed his beer and stood, looking out of the glass doors.

His buzz had returned after another beer. 'Why the hell did she have to come over?' he asked himself. 'Damn her.' His mind quickly switched subjects with remembering why he didn't want her there. His head and arm were resting on the glass as he tried not to sob.

"Darien?"

**And you cant fight the tears that ain't coming,  
Or the moment of the truth in your lies.  
When everything feels like the movies,  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.**

"Darien?" She repeated, warmly, from behind him "Dare, are you okay?" She asked, seeing the beer in his hand. She took a few steps closer.

"Leave." He said coldly.

"But-"

"Damnit Serenity! Just leave." He said angrily.

"I'm not leaving until you answer me!" She retorted, with just as much rage. She noticed the beer bottle, because it barely tapped against the glass door.

"Leave Serena." He said quieter. She walked toward him, snatched his beer from his hand and threw it across the room. It shattered against the door. With both hands free, he changed positions to where both hands were stretched out on the glass. His head hung low.

"Darien, this is getting ridiculous. Now tell me what the hell is going on?!" She yelled at him. She still hadn't seen his face. He did nothing. No response. Serena moved to the side of him, herself leaning against the glass to try and see his face. She could see a tiny glimmer run down his cheek.

**And I don't want the world to see me,  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.**

"Dare." She said, moving her arm under his, and softly wiping the tear away.

Once it was gone, Darien looked to his dear Serenity. "16 years ago..." He started and she put her hand back to her sides. "16 years ago on July 17th, was the wreck my parents died in. I was in the backseat. My father died on first impact, and my mother reached back to make sure I was okay. When she did, another car hit and because of the way she was, it snapped her neck." He said slowly with severe pain in every word. Darien's eyes were watery and about to let the flood gates down.

**And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.**

Serena moved under his arms, and took him in a tight embrace. She could feel all of his guards collapse as he began to cry. Serena dropped her and Darien to the floor, but never let him go. They just stayed like that. Darien feeling emotional and helpless, and Serena feeling horrible for him. She just held him. And the rain continued to poor down the glass doors, it flickered lightning and a small sound of thunder.

"Darien. I'm... I'm so sorry." Was all she could manage. "I'm so sorry." She said, her own eyes tearing up. He moved back and looked at her.

"No. I'm sorry. I should have told you." He tried to apologize.

"Hush." She put a finger over his lips and gave him a small kiss.

**And I don't want the world to see me,  
****Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,**

**I just want you to know who I am.**

**I just want you to know who I am.**

**I just want you to know who I am.**

**I just want you to know who I am.**


	2. Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer

Rating: K

Genre: Romance and a little Humor

Song: Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer

Note: Eh. It's sweet but to me, Darien is a little off... almost too sweet. More Endymion-like than Darien. Anyone else agree?

* * *

**Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.**

"Darien?" Serena said quietly as they walked down by the edge of the river to a concert.

"Yes Serena?"

"What's going to happen when we have to get back to school in a month? I mean, if you are going to be teaching my Senior physics class, then won't that be weird?" She asked in a light-hearted voice.

Darien just gave a small laugh and a smile. "Don't worry about it Serena. It'll be fine. We'll just have to keep a professional tone with each other is all."

Serena giggled. "So I can't walk up to you in class, flirt a little and say 'Oh kiss me Darien!'" She acted out an over dramatic humorous scene, making both of them crack up. The wind swayed her white sundress around when she spun around in a circle.

"No, not during class Serena."

"Well, what about in the hallway?" She continued to joke.

"You can't in the hallway either."

"Well why not?! I can't even kiss my own man in school because he's a smart 4th year college Physics Major!" She said, and then pretended to pout.

"Well, I can't kiss you either, Serena." He said taking her hand in his as they walked.

"Well," She said, moving to where she was walking backwards in front of him. She slowed, then stopped making him do the same. "How about we start making up for it now." She said looking into his eyes.

Darien leaned down and gave her a slow, sweet kiss.

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me.**

Whenever they got to where the outdoor concert was, the sky was full of reds and purples and oranges of the sunset. Serena quickly spotted the other girls.

"Rei! Mina! Lita! Ami!" She yelled running towards them all.

"Hey Rena. We were afraid you weren't coming!" Lita said, hugging her friend and smiling to Darien.

"That's meatball for brains. _Always_ late." Rei had to make a comment. It was just too irresistible.

"Shut up Rei!" Serena retorted.

"Well, anyways." Mina tried to stop the growing fight.

"We're glad you both made it!" Ami tried to help Mina.

Rei and Serena had their fingers in one anothers' face until Darien grabbed Serena's waist and Lita moved Rei too.

"Children! Can we not behave? This is one of the last summer concerts, so lets just enjoy it." Darien had a half-serious half-joking tone.

"Don't children me Chiba Darien!" Rei retorted, jokingly. "I'm only three years younger than you!"

Everyone laughed at Rei's comment. From oldest to youngest it was Darien, Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina and then Serena. Ami was 1 year younger than Rei, and Lita Mina and Serena were only separated by months.

The band started to play and so the girls all started singing along and taking pictures.

"Alright everyone, since we are sure there are a lot of couples in the crowd tonight we'd like to do a song for every couple. Even if you don't have a date grab someone cute, and get to know them!" The lead singer announced. "Sunset is the most romantic time of day and we'd like to have everyone celebrate it." The sun was almost out of view. You could clearly see the full moon shining above, while the rims of the sky were still painted orange and purple.

Darien stood and looked to Serena. "Princess," he quoted himself, "May I have this dance?" He said in a princely voice.

"Yes." She said, placing her hand in his and walking to an open area where others were dancing. They danced through the whole song, every here and there giving one another a butterfly kiss softly on the lips. Serena hummed the song part of the time and Darien just enjoyed it.

**Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon it's hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**

The girls had all left to get home, and Darien and Serena decided to walk down the river, and just be with one another for a while longer. They got to a lock dock and walked to the end. Serena took her flip-flops off, sat down and twirled her feet in the water. Darien took off his tennis shoes, rolled up his jeans and did the same.

"So. Darien." Serena said, nudging him a tiny bit.

"So. Serena." Darien played, and held her hand.

"Whatcha thinking about?" She asked, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm." He sighed a tiny bit. "I'm thinking about us."

"What about us?" She continued on.

"I'm thinking about how much I love you. And how this has been an amazing afternoon with you." He pulled her hand up, and gave it a light kiss, then held it on his leg. She gave a happy sigh.

"What about you, Princess?"

"I'm thinking about this next year at school. How wonderful it will be to see you every day, how I can have even more excuses to study with you, how we can help each other."

"We see each other almost every day anyways." He reminded her.

"But," She corrected, "I won't spend so much school time day dreaming about you, or being distracted by planning for a date with you. You'll be academically influencing my mind." She tried to sound more convincing than silly.

"And in my class you better pay attention too. And I can't do your assignments for you. You actually have to _learn_."

Serena just laughed.

**  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**

"Serena, I love you." He said, looking at her. The moon lit up her face, and the reflection from the water danced across her. She looked gorgeous in her white, cami-strapped sundress. Her hair in her odangos, and soft white eye shadow and black mascara accenting her blue eyes.

"I love you too Darien." She thought he looked simply gorgeous, as always. His hair appeared to have a silver lining, and he had on a charcoal t-shirt. His lips looked so kissable.

Serena put one hand on his cheek, and steadied herself with the other on the dock. She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss.

**Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**

They started heading back to his car. It was about a 20 minute walk to where his car was parked, and another 10 to drive her home. When they pulled up, the lights were still on. Her parents were up, and waiting on her.

"Ugh." She exclaimed. Serena and Darien got out of the car and walked to the door. "I had an amazing time Darien.

**So kiss me...**

Darien gave her a kiss, and headed back to his car.

**So kiss me...**

Serena rushed up to her room, and walked out to her balcony. "Darien!" She yelled. He looked up right before he had sat into his car.

Serena blew him a kiss.

**So kiss me...**


	3. Angels On The Moon by Thriving Ivory

Rating: Teen for language. If you think it should be M for language, then sorry, but it's not like almost every teen hasn't heard this language before.

Genre: Oh Wow. Let's see. Romance, Angst, just a little Hienz 57.

Song: Angels On The Moon - Thriving Ivory

Note: I know, long. But worth the length. I have not revised this chapter yet. Spell check was done, but that doesn't always catch grammar mistakes. I will revise soon. Also, slight AU. Darien owns Chiba University Hospital, and is a Surgeon. Serena is a High School Art teacher. He is 29 and she is 24. Ummm... Very Slight OOCness. But nothing dramatic. Darien still needs to learn communication and show emotion. Serena still cries a lot. Since they are older I tried o sow some change in them from the teen years.

Please Review! I need some serious opinions on this Chapter because I have sketchy opinions of it.

* * *

**Do you dream, that the world will know your name  
So tell me your name  
And do you care, about all the little things  
or anything at all?**

"Serena, you're being completely unreasonable."

"No. I'm not." She retorted hatefully.

"So you're telling me, that demanding I take off on our anniversary is being reasonable?" He rubbed his temples and had his eyes closed. He was sitting in the study at his desk, looking at his planner when she had walked in. It was simple, their was a surgery scheduled that day that he needed to be at.

"Yes." She stood firm. He asked her to marry him, but he can't even take off one important day of the year to spend with her? He could very easily transfer another doctor to the case. It's not like it would hurt him. He has 5 other surgeries scheduled within a week of that one.

"Well, Serena. You are wrong. Can we not just have our anniversary dinner some other time?"

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" She was tired of his rephrasing the same question a million times. She slammed her hands down on his desk which shot his attention from the inside of his eye lids to her anger filled face.

"What the hell is _my_ problem?! What the hell is your problem Serenity!?" His face went from annoyed to just sour.

"My problem, is your complete disregard for the anniversary of the day you married me. I've let it slide for 2 years, I'd like to spend one damn anniversary with my husband!"

"Well, I can't help when my patients need me that day."

"So your patients are more important than your wife?" She looked like she was waiting for an answer. Either way, it was the wrong answer. He owned the hospital! He couldn't give someone else his responsibilities was out of the question. So instead of answering an impossible question, Darien just left the room.

"Ass hole." She called him under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear.

**I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside,**

**I wanna feel**

**I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive  
To know I'm alive**

Serena and Darien had barely talked to each other in 5 days, and there were only 2 more days until their anniversary. Darien hadn't transferred his case, and Serena was standing firm on her belief that he was being a jerk. Every time they were near each other the room was filled with uneasiness.

"Damnit Serenity. This is ridiculous." He said while she was making a small dinner one night. She ignored him. Continuing to make dinner. He walked up behind her and made her stay there. His arms were on he counter, helping his rock position.

"Move." She demanded, pushing into him.

"Not until you get over it."

"Then we'll be standing here for a while." She informed him. She just went on reaching for what she could and trying to finish cooking.

"That's fine by me."

"Go to hell." She said bitterly. Darien finally let go with that blow. He stormed off into his study.

Serena put her hand over her mouth and started to cry. 'Am I just not good enough?' she asked herself. 'Why can't one anniversary top an easy surgery? It's not even a critical surgery.' She continued to cry. The phone started ringing, breaking her sobbing. She scrambled in the direction of her cell phone.

"Shit." The Phone read the 3 letter problem-detectors name. Serena flipped open the phone and took in a deep breath. "Hello?" She said, trying to even her voice.

"Hello Serena! How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm cooking can I call you back Momma?" Her voice was too shaky still and she knew her mom could hear it.

"Serena Dear, are you okay?" Ikuko was observant to say the least.

"Yeah Mom. I just cut my hand cooking and it hurts is all." She tried to even fake a smile, as if her mom knew if she was smiling or not.

"Okay. Call me tomorrow Serena."

"Bye Mom." Serena threw the phone across the room. She was now looking out the living room window.

Where Serena was standing was well in the view of Darien. He could see her shaking. He wanted to make her stop, but he didn't.

She woke up the next morning to an empty house, in her bed. She got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for the day.

_Serena:_

_There is a Hospital Banquet tonight at 6. Formal attire._

_-Darien_

That was what the note said on the mirror. When Serena read it she was beyond infuriated. The night before their anniversary he even had to work. The worst part was that she had to be there and look like the good little wife, and pretend not to be mad. She knew he had waited to tell her to see if she would forgive him before and it would be no big deal.

Serena heard Darien's Ferrari pull into the driveway. She was ready to go, physically. But mentally she was still infuriated. He came into the room where she was...

"Serena! Time to go." He sounded bored. Like he didn't even want to be in the same room as his own wife. She walked towards the door.

'She looks amazing. Wow.' was all that was running through his mind. Serena had a flames in her eyes. She turned to him while they were in the small hallway right before the door. Darien had his hand on the door when she started to talk.

"By the way," Her face grew serious, almost bitchy. "I'm not playing the good little wife tonight." She said, looking into his eyes.

"We are not playing this game Serena. I have an image to protect." He said emotionally unattached.

"Tell this to your _image_." She slapped him. How dare he tell her how to act. She didn't expect his reaction to be slamming her into the wall, and storming out the door.

"I'll be in the car." He said as cold as ever.

A picture of their wedding day had fallen off the wall. The glass cracked and a piece or two was on the ground. Serena gathered herself and went out to the car. She was outraged and hurt.

**Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon**

"Two car collision. One passenger in critical condition, 4 with mild injuries, and 1 with minor." That's Dr. Ami Mizuno said before she left the temple.

The girls all busted into Chiba University Hospital. The only person who wasn't with them was Ami, because she had been called into the hospital 15 minutes before the girls got the call.

The girls thought about what Ami had said about the call hen she left. "Two car collision. One passenger in critical condition, 4 with mild injuries, and 1 with minor." It wasn't but 15 minutes later that Rei's grandpa came in saying how Chiba University Hospital had just called and Serena and Darien were in a collision, and he nurse had been instructed by Darien to call them.

Mina ran to the desk. "Excuse me ma'am. Can you tell me where to find Chiba, Serena?"

The woman checked her books. "Ms. Chiba is in the ER right now and can't be seen yet."

"What about Chiba, Darien?" She asked frantically.

"Trauma 3. Down the hall, turn left, last room on your left."

Mina ran, without even telling everyone else. The girls noticed her dashing off and followed her. Darien was sitting on the bed, a nurse was wrapping his arm, he had a bandage on his head, and a few cuts on his face.

"Darien!" Rei yelled when she got in the room. "Where's Serena?"

Darien couldn't answer. It was like he wasn't mentally there.

"Ma'am?" The nurse said. "He is in shock. He hasn't processed what happened. He's only said very little. He gave us his name, the woman he was with's name, and a number to contact. That's about it."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Lita asked.

"Dr. Mizuno will be here any minute to talk with you." Then the nurse left. All the girls looked at each other, knowing Dr. Mizuno was Ami.

"Darien?" Rei knelt in front of him. His eyes were scared. "Darien? It's me Rei." He nodded.

"Where's Serena?" He asked the girls.

"She's in ER. Ami is supposed to come tell us what's going on." Just as Rei said it a very teary eyed Ami came in.

"Ami?" Mina asked when she saw that Ami was trying not to cry. "Ami how is she?"

"She's in critical condition. She has 3 cracked ribs, a huge gash on her back, that we finally got to stop bleeding some, a cut right on top of her eyebrow. Her vitals are iffy. She's gone from stable to not stable three times already, and has had a seizure." All the girls' faces dropped.

Ami took a deep breath trying not to cry. "She has small cuts on her arms, a bruised cheek and a few other extremely minor things. We won't know about a concussion until she is stable and awake." As she kept talking her voice was shaky. Mina embrace Ami in a big hug and tried to comfort Ami and herself.

"Dr. Mizuno we need you in the OR." Ami let out one more sob and tried to straighten up. I'll be back girls. And she walked off.

Darien was finally coming out of shock about 20 minutes later.

"Rei?" He said. The other girls had gone to fill out papers and call Serena's family.

"Yes Darien?" She said, putting the magazine down. Darien was laying back on the bed just staring at the ceiling.

"What if Serena isn't okay?" He sounded terrified. He was still reserved and guarded, but Rei could hear it.

"Let's not think about that right now Darien." She tried not to think about it herself.

Ikuko came in right then. Her eyes were red from crying. But she had a half smile on her face. "Serena is out of the OR. She is stable, but in a temporary coma. They expect her to wake up soon. They had to put her into an induced coma for her body to recuperate. Whenever her body decides it's okay she should wake up."

Rei sighed in relief. Darien still had an inexpressive look on his face.

**Do you believe, in the day that you were born  
Tell me do you believe  
And do you know that every day's the first  
Of the rest of your life**

Serena woke up on the ground. She started to sit up, realizing she wasn't sure where she was.

"Where am I?" She said to herself. There were flowers all around her, and a beautiful fountain.

"Princess Serenity." A rather large man said to her. "Come with me."

Serena stood up. When she was standing she noticed that she was in a dress. The same dress that she wore in the silver millennium. She followed the guard up to the palace where, on the steps, she saw her mother Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.

"My sweet daughter Serena."

Serena ran to her mom. Her mother embraced her.

"Come my sweet Serena. We have much to talk about." Queen Serenity said kindly. They walked to the balcony that had the best view of earth and the Moon Palace grounds.

"Serena, do you remember what just happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Serena wasn't sure what she was talking about. Her head hurt. She stared to think.

She was in her house getting ready for... oh what was it... a banquet! That was it. Darien got there. Her and Darien had been fighting for days about anniversary plans...

Serena's face dropped a little.

She had slapped him, and he had shoved her into the wall. They got in the car and started yelling. She was crying and then boom. It hit hit her. Literally. She was screaming and heard Darien saying hold on... then nothing.

A tear began to run down her face.

"Am I dead Mom?" She began to shake at the thought. Serenity moved towards her daughter and held her in her arms.

"No sweetie. Let's just say, this is a deciding place. This isn't the real Kingdom. You've seen it, it's in ruins. This is like a spirit world. Not heaven, hell, or earth. Your spirit is here because your body is in a coma. It's like a dream land, though my being here is very real."

"So I'm fine? How is Endymion?!" She frantically thought about her Prince.

"Endymion is in much better shape than you. He has a broken arm, a few cuts, nothing extremely serious."

Serena let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't live without him, even though she was infuriated.

"Serena, what has been going on between you and Endymion?" Her mother had seen some of the fighting, as she was an angel looking over them.

"Our anniversary comes last in his mind." She left it at that.

"Like?"

"He won't reschedule one damn surgery so we can have one evening together! I've let it slide for two years of marriage! I think I deserve one anniversary with the man I'm married to."

"Oh Serena. Now that's a silly thing to let you get so angry about." Serena couldn't believe it. Her own Mother was on his side.

"Don't get me wrong, it's something to be upset about. But not talking, only fighting for nearly a week is too much for that. When you are King and Queen business will get in the way all the time. You just have to take a breath and enjoy the moments you have each others company."

"But we aren't King Endymion and Queen Serenity yet. We are Darien and Serena Chiba. He is a doctor and I am a teacher. Simple as that."

"He is the owner and Chief of Staff at Chiba University Hospital, and you are Mrs. Chiba the High School Art teacher at Kyoto International School in Tokyo, and all at the ages of 24 and 39. The end of being Mr. and Mrs. Chiba is coming. Soon you will be the kind and beloved rulers. Enjoy what you have while you have it. That's not just simple."

"So why can't he make time for me now?" She was leaning on the railing and put her face in her arms out of frustration.

"Forgive Serenity. He just wants to live it while he can. You should too." Her mother put her head on top of hers.

Serena just let out a deep breath and whined a little. "But I want my quiet, mysterious, wonderful, sexy, Darien." She gave a little girl pout. The Queen just giggled at how her daughter still pouted like she was still the little Princess running through the palace halls making the whole kingdom laugh at her naïveté.

**Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon**

Darien thought back to what had happened in the car...

Serena came out of the house, very shaken up. She walked to the car without even a glimpse in his direction. She sat down and slammed the butterfly door. It was a 30 minute drive to where the Banquet was. Serena put on her designer sunglasses that he had bought her a few months before. She didn't like to show her money, but these sunglasses were a present from Darien. He had bought them for her for Christmas. She was looking out the window, crying. Crying like a baby. She knew she had outgrown breaking into tears anytime something went wrong, but she couldn't help it.

"I don't want to fight Darien." She said through tears.

"Then be reasonable." His eyes were on the road. No sign of remorse.

Serena just gave him this look. A look that said "You bastard." She didn't even have to say it. He knew what she was thinking. She took off the sunglasses so she could see him for him. He looked at her and then back to the road.

"Stop the car."

"No. Why?"

"Stop the God damn car!" She screamed. "I'm leaving! I'm not going to this banquet!"

"You don't have a choice." He yelled.

"The hell I don't! So now you can tell me what to do but I can't even have one anniversary?!?!"

"Serenity-"

"Endymion I don't want to hear a damned thing you say!" Darien was getting so angry he wasn't watching his speed. Serena noticed when she looked to the road. "Slow down! You're going to kill us!"

Darien just kept going.

"You're crazy! Stop it Darien! It's not funny!" She screamed at him.

"I'll tell you whats crazy, Serenity. Your demanding shit all the time! Your insistent need for attention! Your annoying crying like a baby! And worst of all, this stupid as hell idea that I should reschedule an important surgery to spend one evening with you, when I could very easily spend the next evening with you!" He was yelling, and frightening her. Her face was engulfed in angry tears. She couldn't even breathe. He was scaring her. She was looking right at him, and all he could do was drive. If he turned he thought he'd come completely unglued. She was being so damned childish.

He looked over for one second, and that's when he saw it. A big red Chevy Silverado 3500 coming straight for them. It was too close for him to do anything about it. He looked at Serena and all the tears pouring down her face before the truck t-boned them in the passenger side. His Ferrari went rolling.

**This is to one last day in the shadows  
And to know a brother's love  
This is to New York City angels  
And the rivers of our blood  
This is to all of us, to all of us**

He yelled for her to hold on. He wanted to make her safe, but he was the one who put her in that position. He heard her scream. He heard an ambulance. He felt the paramedics put him on a stretcher. He heard them yell for more help saying 'She's in bad shape and needs immediate medical attention.'

**So don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon**

After 24 hours Daren was released. There was always one scout with him, while the rest were with Serena. He immediately went to her room when he was released.

"Darien! How are you feeling?" Everyone asked as he walked in.

"Been much better." He tried to sound okay, but even without his injuries he was completely horrible.

"Hey, girls. Let's give Darien some time with her." Rei said, scooting all the girls out the door.

Darien sat right next to her. His stomach was turning. She had a bandage all around the top of her head, covering a large cut on her forehead. She had a million monitors, IVs and a ventilator hoked up to her. There was a giant bruise on her cheek, too. He brushed a hair from her face.

"Serena, I'm so sorry." He looked at her, horrified by what he had done to her. "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't want to hurt you. I love you. I should have just slowed down when you told me to! I'm sorry." He was holding her hand. All of his large bandages had been removed. There was just a sling and bandaging on his arm, and a wrap over his ribs.

"Serena, if you can hear me, I love you more than anything. I never meant to put this hospital above you. Honey, just please be okay. Please be okay." He was teary eyed, when Kenji, Serena's Dad came in.

Darien wiped his eyes and looked at who had come in. He wasn't ready to face a man who wasn't too keen on him in the first place.

"Hello." Kenji said, even toned. "How are you feeling Darien?"

"Been a lot better." Darien just looked at his wife.

"I think we have all been a lot better." The concern for his daughter was practically dripping off his words. Darien said nothing.

"You know, Serena calls you her Prince. She loves you so much. Even when you two fight she only speaks highly of you." Those words melted Darien.

"When I was younger, I used to have dreams of an angel on the moon." Darien spoke softly. "Her name was Serenity, Princess of the Moon. She wanted me to find her. She haunted me in my sleep, until I found Serena." He looked back to see an interested look on Kenji's face. "I'd like to believe they went away because I found my Angel. My princess. I love her so much."

"We've always called Serena a little Princess." Kenji gave a slight laugh and a tiny smiled.

"Tomorrow is our anniversary, and she might not wake up in time..." Darien whispered.

"Serena wouldn't miss something that was so important to her for anything. Especially not if it concerned you. She skipped a family day trip to take care of you wen you were sick once. Oh, and one time, she skipped Saturday school to take you to the airport, and then was grounded for a week while you were gone." Kenji laughed at his lovestruck daughter.

**You can tell me all your thoughts, about the stars that fill polluted skies  
And show me where you run to, when no one's left to take your side  
But don't tell me where the road ends, cause I just don't wanna know, **

**No I don't wanna know**

"Darien?" A very weak voice said at 7:13 a.m. Darien had fallen asleep with his hand under hers, never having left her side.

"Darien?" She looked at him. Asleep. She squeezed his hand.

Darien fluttered his eyes open. The sun was coming up and letting light into the room. He looked to Serena, to be greeted by her shining blue eyes. It took him a moment to realize she was awake.

"Serena!" His heart skipped a beat when it registered that she was awake, and alright. He moved to his knees beside her. "Serena! Are you okay?"

"Yes, honey. I'm fine." She smiled to him. "Happy Anniversary. Sorry I don't have a present for you." She and Darien laughed.

**Don't tell me if I'm dying**

**  
Don't tell me if I'm dying**


	4. Talk You Down by The Script

Rating: M for language and Sugested themes

Genre: Romance, Angst and a smidge of Humor

Song: Talk You Down by The Script

Note: I know, I am a terrible author for taking so long to update. I have had major writers block and no time to really write. I will try and get more up soon!

* * *

I can feel the color running  
As it's fading from my face  
Try to speak but nothing's coming  
Nothing I could say to make you stay

"Shut up!" She yelled at her husband, who had all of her friends uncomfortable, and angry.

"Why?! They need to be told! It's so obvious, I'm surprised they can't see it!" He was yelling, which he usually didn't do.

"Girls, I think we need to leave. I'm sorry. Happy Birthday Mina. I'll call you guys tomorrow." She grabbed Darien's arm and pulled him out of the shrine.

Grab your suitcase call a taxi  
It's 3am now where you gonna go?  
Gonna stay with friends in London  
And that's all I get to know.

"Excuse me?!" Serena ferociously screamed at her husband.

"Don't play stupid you heard what I said!"

"You sorry son of a bitch!" She gasped. She was pissed to say the least. How the hell could he say that about her friends?

"Don't fucking call me a son of a bitch Serena. I'm telling the truth. They are nosy and need to back off." Darien was right, they had crossed the line, but he needed to give her the chance to tell them not blow up on them.

She had walked back toward her bedroom. He followed. "Well, then let me tell them. Don't ruin Mina's birthday because of something stupid!"

"No, because you wouldn't have done it!" He defended.

"You know Darien, you can be a real ass hole sometimes you know." She said at a normal volume.

"Well you can be a real bitch but you don't see me yelling about it at you!" He yelled.

She didn't even care to dignify that. He had on many occasions called her out for being a bitch to him, or others. She was too angry. She really didn't understand why. It could have been a simple conversation. Not pleasant, but simple.

"Serena?! Hello?!" He wanted a comment. Her not saying anything was annoying and unfamiliar. She grabbed her purse and bag of clothes.

"Fuck you." She pushed through the doorway, and left.

"Where are you going?" He asked angrily, and somewhat concerned.

Just a cigarette gone  
No you couldn't be that far  
I'm driving my car to where I hope you are  
Maybe I can talk you down  
Maybe I can talk you down

When she pulled out of the driveway he picked up a mostly full glass of champagne, and threw it across the room.

"Damnit!" He yelled as loud as he could. He went and picked up the broken glass, threw it away and cleaned it all up. It took Darien about 5 minutes and then he sat on the couch.

_What the fuck did you do now Darien? You've really done it this time. She's pissed._

We're standing on a tiny ledge  
Before this goes over the edge  
Gonna use my heart and not my head  
And try to open up your eyes  
This is relationship suicide  
'Coz if you go, I go...  
'Coz if you go, I go...

Darien got on his motorcycle and sped off into the dark. He needed to find her and apologize. He went to the first place he thought she might be. Ami's.

He knocked and after a minute or two Ami answered the door.

"Hello? Oh Darien why are you here?" She wiped her eyes.

"Is she here?" He looked around the living room and didn't see her.

"Is who here? Serena?" She was a little confused.

"Yes. Is she here?" He was walking towards the bedroom. He opened the door and someone else was in the bed.

"Darien! Stop!" Ami yelled before he turned on the light. He did it anyways. The person in the bed rolled over, and looked at Darien.

"Oops. Sorry man." Darien said dumbly. Ami had a guy in her bed! A naked guy! That was Darien's friend! He turned and looked at Ami, who was beat red with embarrassment. Now, he noticed, she was in a short robe that she was holding over her whole self. Her hair was a mess and her lips were red. How could he miss that?

"No she's not here Darien. I haven't seen her since the party Now could you please leave?" She asked in a small, very embarrassed voice.

He quickly made his way out of the apartment.

Just a cigarette gone  
No you couldn't be that far  
I'm driving my car to where I hope you are  
Maybe I can talk you down  
Maybe I can talk you down

"Mom?" Serena said through the phone. She knew her Mom, Dad and Brother were already in bed. It was a school night for Sammy, and he had to be in bed by 11. Her parents were usually in bed by 10:30 or 11.

"Yes? Serena darling, whats wrong?" She answered the phone groggily, but Irene could hear it in her daughter's voice.

"Mom, can I come stay there tonight?"

"Yes honey. Of course you can." Irene got up out of bed and stumbled around, trying to get to the door. "I'll be downstairs when you get here." She yawned.

"Thanks mom." Serena gave a small smile, and then hung up.

Taking shortcuts through the alleys  
While you're racing through my mind  
Cops can chase but they won't catch me  
Not before I get to speak my mind  
If there's still time, oh

After about ten minutes Serena was walking through the door of her parents house, where her mom was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hands. She sat the cup down on the table and started walking towards her daughter. Serena had tears rolling down her cheeks and her eyes were red from crying.

Serena dropped everything by the door and collapsed into her mom's arms, crying once again.

"Shhh. It's all right Serena." Irene put a little kiss on the top of her head, and patted her back. Ken came downstairs to find out who was there at 3 am, and saw his wife holding his not so little girl. Irene saw him and waved him back upstairs. "Come on Rena, let's go out back."

Serena nodded into her mom's shoulder, and walked to the back door. Irene grabbed two blankets off the couch and followed.

Serena was sitting with her head in her hands on the swing.

"Here's a blanket." Irene handed it to her, and wrapped the other around herself before taking a seat next to Serena. Serena wrapped it around herself and then laid down to put her head on her mom's lap. Irene ran her fingers through her daughter's long blonde hair. They sat there now saying anything for a while.

"What happened Rena?" Irene asked soothingly.

"He's an ass." Irene couldn't help but giggle at the answer.

"Why, is he an ass?" She had to stop giggling before she made her daughter mad.

"He can't keep his mouth shut for one evening. Today was Mina's birthday and we were throwing her a surprise party at Rei's." She wiped her nose and continued. "We were running late. And, come to find out so was Mina. We tried to be there after Mina was, but ended up showing when she was pulling in. Which, ruined the surprise. When we got inside we had tried to make it where Mina was surprised, but she had caught on. Rei started yelling at us for it. She was saying that it was all our fault and we were probably late because Darien can't keep it in his pants lately and I can't say no."

Irene laughed a little. That would have been kind of funny.

"Well, you and I think that's funny, but he didn't it made him mad. And Rei was already mad and just kept going. The other girls chimed in because they had worked really hard on it and we had ruined it. That really made Darien mad and he started yelling at them. I told him to stop, it was our fault and he just kept going. So we left, went home and I wouldn't talk to him. I took a shower and got ready for bed, got a glass of champagne and read a magazine on the couch. He came in and we started fighting."

"Oh Serena darling, that's not something to get into such a big fight and leave over. Yes, you should be mad, and so should he but it can easily be talked out." She was watching the stars.

"He didn't want to just talk it out. So I left and came here for the night."

Irene sighed. "Your father and I used to get into fights like this."

"Really?" She was honestly surprised. "I've never seen you and Daddy fight."

"Oh Serena, well of course you haven't. That was a promise your dad and I made to each other when I was pregnant with you. We would never let you see us fight. No matter how angry we were with one another we didn't want you or Sammy to know. But we fight like cats and dogs sometimes."

Serena thought her parents just didn't fight. And if they did they would solve it before her and Sammy were home, or awake. "You guys really fight a lot?"

"Well, not all the time, but we have our times. But we just remember that we made a promise that even though we fight, we will always be there to work it out. That's what a marriage is."

We're standing on a tiny ledge  
Before this goes over the edge  
Gonna use my heart and not my head  
And try to open up your eyes  
This is relationship suicide  
'Coz if you go, I go...  
'Coz if you go, I go...  
'Coz if you go, I go...  
'Coz if you go, I go...

He tried her cell several times and she wasn't answering. He was sent to voicemail each time.

"Damn." He said putting his phone back in his pocket. He put his helmet on and continued his search for his wife.

_Where could she be? Mina is at her boyfriends tonight... Rei is mad at her... Lita left town right after the party... Ami. Well, I've already been to Ami's. I wonder if she is at Mina's anyways... She has a key... no she doesn't go there without asking her and there's no way she would have called after ruining her party. Hmm... Maybe she went to Irene and Ken's?_

We're standing on a tiny ledge  
Before this goes over the edge  
Gonna use my heart and not my head

He knocked on the door. Nothing for a few minutes. He rose his hand to knock again, when Ken answered.

"Darien." _Shit. He knows._

"Is Serena here?" He asked cautiously.

"Son, I think you and I need to talk." Ken said, allowing Darien to come in. He walked over to a window where he could see Serena with her head on Irene's lap, sleeping. Irene was staring at the sky and twirling Serena's hair. "Come look Darien."

Darien walked over to where Ken was standing and looked through the space in the blinds Ken had parted to see the same thing. Darien smiled. Picture perfect.

"This is what Irene used to do when Serena was little and couldn't sleep or had had a nightmare. She would take Rena outside and rock her, or play with her hair until she had fallen asleep. Irene wouldn't move until I came outside to find her and Serena asleep, or just Serena sometimes, and took them both to their beds."

Darien was listening diligently.

"I don't know what happened, but I do know she was upset. This isn't her Dad being overprotective and angry at you, this is a married man giving another married man advice. Don't let her leave next time. Lower your voice, and talk. If you're too angry to, you leave and take a walk, and tell her that's what you are going to do. Never, let her be the one to leave. If she tries, take her keys before she can get to them. Serena is so much like her mother it's crazy. You'd really be surprise. Irene is just as clumsy, naïve, stubborn and off in LaLa Land as Serena. One thing is for sure, yelling makes the go crazy amounts of angry. Talking works a lot better."

"Irene? Just like Serena? You're kidding me?" Darien was shocked. Irene always seemed together and motherly.

"You have no idea. She has gotten a lot more together over the years, but when I first met her she was exactly like Serena. Tripping over everything, getting irritated when you make fun of her, spacing out." He sighed and laughed. "She eventually grew out of it. The biggest change was when she found out she was pregnant with Serena. It was a bit of a shock, since we hadn't planned it yet, and she snapped into her motherly role. She still has her days though."

"Wow." Darien breathed out. He would have never guessed that in a million years.

"Anyways my point is, rethink the way you fight with her. Fighting is part of a marriage, but knowing you'll always work things out is the meaning of it."

Darien nodded. Ken walked outside and started talking to Irene.

"Darien's here honey." He knelt down to be eye level with her.

"Serena's asleep." She told him as if her couldn't see.

"I know. Should we wake her up and have them talk or let her sleep?"

Irene thought for a few minutes. "Wake her up. They need to talk." Irene said taking a breath.

We're standing on a tiny ledge  
Before this goes over the edge  
Gonna use my heart and not my head

"I'm sorry Serena. I shouldn't have exploded like I did." He was pacing in her parent's living room, and she was sitting on the couch. Her parents had gone back upstairs. It was now almost 4:30 in the morning.

She said nothing. She wasn't sure what to say. She was debating between apologizing and saying her should be sorry. "Sorry for calling you an ass and all that. It just makes me angry when you want me to choose between you and the girls. Because I am not going to."

"I didn't want you to choose. I wanted you to stand up for yourself, and me. So when you didn't I did."

"Okay well let's just not have it happen again, okay?" She could fell another fight coming up. She needed to take a breath and they could talk more tomorrow if needed.

"Yes ma'am." He said, making her laugh. She stood up so they could leave.

"Let me go tell my parents I'm leaving." She smiled, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

She walked upstairs to her parents room and lightly knocked on the door.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going-" She stopped when she saw her parent's were asleep. Her Dad was laying on his back in a t-shirt Serena and Darien had gotten him from their summer vacation. He had one arm around her mother, who's hair was down and her head was on his chest. She was in a white tank top with the covers pulled to her mid stomach. Her hand was laying on his chest. The way the moon filtered into the room made her wedding ring sparkle, along with her blue hair shimmering. Serena had to fight the urge to scream "Awe!" Really loud. It was such a cute picture. Then an idea popped into her head. Her camera was downstairs!

Just a cigarette gone  
No you couldn't be that far  
I'm driving my car to where I hope you are  
Maybe I can talk you down  
Maybe I can talk you down

She left a note on the coffee machine and left with Darien.

When they got home, she could feel his guilt in the air, because he was trying so hard to suck up.

"Is there anything you need, Usako?" He was practically waiting on her hand and foot.

"Well, there is one thing..." She was going to milk this opportunity.

"What is that?"

She moved to where she was standing on her knees in front of him on his side of the bed. She moved her lips right next to his ear and whispered, "You can call in sick for both of us today, and 'entertain' me all morning."

Whenever he realized what she was talking about e laughed huskily. "Your wish is my command." He moved his hands down to the hem of her shorts and put his hands on her butt, then pushed her down onto the bed.

We're standing on a tiny ledge  
Before this goes over the edge  
Gonna use my heart and not my head  
And try to open up your eyes  
This is relationship suicide  
'Coz if you go, I go...  
'Coz if you go, I go...  
'Coz if you go, I go...  
'Coz if you go, I go...

A little over a month later Serena and Darien were back at her parent's for an Anniversary party.

"Mom, Dad! Me and Darien got you a little Anniversary present." She handed them the gift excitedly.

Irene and Ken looked at each other for a second. They were trying to decide who would open it.

"You open in Ken." Irene smiled. So he did. Whenever he had it unwrapped he stared in awe. It was... amazing. Irene scooted closer to get a look at the picture. A big smile lit across both of their faces.

"Wow. This is beautiful! When did you take this?" Irene was staring at it, hand over her mouth.

"The night Darien and I got in a fight, I came up to tell you I was going home and that's how you two were. I ran and got my camera and took the picture. It was too perfect to pass up."

Irene looked at Ken, who was smiling and examining the picture. She moved his face towards hers and gave him a sweet kiss.


	5. Its All Coming Back to Me Now by C Dion

Rating: M, and I mean Mature. It has some lime/lemon, but nothing too descriptive. And nothing too long.

Genre: Angst, Hurt//Comfort

Song: All Coming Back to Me Now by Celine Dion. Go to YouTube and put in It's All Coming Back to Me Now - Mamoru/Usagi because I used this shortened version of the song. And. it was the inspiration to use this song for a FanFic. Very good Video.

Note: There are a lot of flashbacks and memories. And some skipped time, so you'll have to imagine what happened between moments.

* * *

**There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window**

"Jesus! It's cold as hell in here Luna! Are you trying to turn me into a Popsicle?" Serena asked her guardian.

"I'm not the one who opened the window Serena." Luna nastily retorted.

"I didn't open it either, Luna." She walked over and closed the window, then turned around and stuck her tongue out at her cat.

Luna could see that Serena had cried. Not a lot, but some. It was already changing Serena. She could see it in her girl's eyes.

**There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever**

"Rena, come on! We're gonna be late." Mina yelled to her friend who was still standing on the dock.

Serena ignored her. She was trying to keep a hold of herself. She needed to leave that dock, but couldn't.

"Rena!!" Mina yelled, grabbing her arm to pull her she noticed a tear down Serena's cheek. It then dawned on her why she was crying. That was where she and Darien had kissed the first time. _Damn it. Just great Mina. You can't remember things like that?! Why did you have to think of eating ice cream at the park!_

Mina tugged her away from the dock and started walking. "You know," she put on a fake face, "You're gonna have a burn from being in the sun all day with me Rena." She popped Serena's bra to get the mood to lighten up. It was hot outside. Very hot.

Serena put on a smile and tried to pop her friend's bra. "I'm gonna get you Mina!" She chased her all the way to Crown.

**I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made**

"Serena dear? Are you home?" She could here her mother, Irene, coming into her apartment.

"Yes Mamma. I'm in the bedroom." She tried to hide all the stuff she had out.

"What are you doing in here Serena?" She walked over and gave her a hug.

"Oh, nothing much. Just cleaning up some." She put on a big cheesy grin.

Her mother looked quizzically at her. She glanced around the clean room, very quickly noticing all pictures of Darien had been removed. She internally sighed in grief for her daughter.

Serena knew she was scanning to room and wanted to stop the conversation before it started. "Okay so lets head out to lunch. What sounds good to you Mamma?"

_It's been two weeks since he left... She hasn't cried barely at all... And now his pictures are gone. As well as some of the things he gave her, come to think of it..._ Irene left it alone and started to think about what to go eat.

**But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me**

A year later.

"Damnit Rei! I'll be there in a few freaking minutes! Get the stick out of your ass before I get there too!" Serena yelled into the phone, slamming it shut. She dropped her keys in a puddle of water in the act. "Shit!" She yelled this was not her morning.

"Here let me help you with that." A stranger walking by offered.

"Thank you sir!" She smiled at the nice gesture as he used his jacket to dry them. She looked at him and he was rather cute. Sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, a bit taller than her.

"Here you go, Miss?" He was even flirting.

"Serena. And you are?" She was curious. Polite, and a hunk? Her day was looking up.

"Michael." And her handed her the keys.

"Well thank you Michael." She gave him a million dollar smile.

"You are more than welcome Serena. How might I receive my payment?" He gave her a smile that said I'm kidding, but I am trying to make a date. "I'm only kidding." He assured her.

"Well, if you call this number," She wrote her number on a piece of paper. "You might get a date as payment." She gave him a daring look.

"I just might." He said, walking off. "Goodbye, Miss Serena."

She giggled at herself. She looked around to remember where she was going. Crown. That was it. When she sat in her car and started to drive off she swore she saw something that stopped her heart.

"Da- Darien?" She breathed as she drove by him. He had on shades, but she was almost positive.

"No way Serena. It's not him. He's in America. Remember?" She took a breath.

_Besides, even if it was you don't care. You're over him, and are going to make a date with Michael. Right. New guy._ She looked at her hands and they were shaking. Her whole body was.

* * *

"Princess." Prince Endymion said to grab her attention from the stars.

"Yes, Prince Endymion?" She turned from the sky to look at him. He was so handsome.

"Serenity, I love you." He said looking deep into her eyes. He had a smile, that almost seemed nervous.

"I love you to, Endymion." She smiled. He put his hands on her face and gave her the most passionate, and loving kiss he had ever given her. She stood there, amazed by the kiss, and still confused by his nerves. He was never nervous.

He dropped to one knee, and pulled out a small box. She was stunned. "Princess Serenity of the Moon, my sweet Serenity." He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" He had the most gorgeous look on his face. He was nervous, sincere, loving and strong all at once.

* * *

_Stop it now Serena! Don't think about it. It doesn't matter. That's not your destiny anymore._

She got to Crown and had managed to make the shaking much less noticeable. She took a breath and sat next to Lita.

"About time Meatball brains!!" Rei yelled, immediately.

"Oh grow up Rei." The group of girls sat, dumbfounded by what had just come out of Serena's mouth.

**  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
****It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)**

* * *

"Darien, you know what amazes me about you?" Serena said with a bright smile.

"What is that?"

"How you can love someone like me." She said with such sincerity it scared him.

"Sere tha-" She silenced him with a finger.

"I'm not done. I am clumsy. I am immature. I am not the brightest, nor the prettiest. I am constantly attacked by evil, and you always have to save me. I am whiny, and a crybaby. You don't care though. You love me. And I will never understand why." She took a breath and before he could start she continued.

"You're a genius. You're the hottest guy ever. You're Tuxedo Mask. You're an amazing listener. You can bring an army to a halt with the wave of a hand. You-" He pulled her to him and silenced her with a kiss.

"You, are the Princess of the Moon. You are the best friend anyone could ask for, and never have a negative thing to say about anyone. Even those who are out to kill you. You're a super hero. You are beautiful. You have gotten a lot less clumsy over the years, and study hard in college. You might still cry more than necessary, but that's just my Usako. I love you, Serena, Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, my Usako." He kissed her again.

"And," He continued, dropping to one knee, "That's why I want you to be by my side forever. I love you Serena Tsukino. Will you marry me?"

**There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby**

"Darien..." She moaned. He had her pinned to the door, and kiss kisses were ravaging her neck. Her hands were on his chest as she tried to unbutton his shirt. He swiftly pulled her closer and lifted her up, holding her legs up with his hands and steadying them with the wall. Finally she got his shirt undone and removed it.

On of his hands started to trail up her shirt and he could feel the warmth of her back. He lifted her from the door and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her underneath him. He pulled off her shirt in a slow movement.

"Ouch!" She yelped. Her shirt was caught on her earring. Once they got it undone she removed her earrings and put them on the table. He made her skirt his next victim. Trailing his hands slowly up her thighs to just barely tickled her, he reached the zipper and made quick work of removing it. Soon the position changed when she rolled him to his back. She traced her hands down his abs agonizingly slow as she nibbled his earlobes. After nearly a minute she had found the lining of his pants. She ceased kissing him for a moment to look at him as she moved her left hand a bit lower. She touched him just enough to know he was feeling her hand.

She gave him a devilish look. "Liking this, aren't we?" She said seductively. Darien could feel her breath on his face.

He could barely breath, did she expect him to answer questions at a time like this?!

She undid the top button of his pants with her fingers, then moved her face down to his erection. She put the zipper between her teeth and pulled it down. She removed his pants and flung them across the room, almost to the hamper. He could only stare at her and her evil smile. She knew it was like torture. She loved every moment of it. He knew she wouldn't do more than that though. She hated oral sex, and honestly he wasn't the biggest fan either. She moved back up and straddled his waist. She began removing her bra, trying to see what reactions she could get tonight. Once she was rid of it she reembarked on her exploration of his mouth.

He had had enough. With a quick turn he had her on her back. He let his hands travel her whole body while his mouth began their feast on her breasts. She put her hands on his shoulders and moaned loudly. His hands rediscovered her thong, which he had forgotten to removed. Hastily, he did away with that. Darien could feel his boxers restraining him, so he removed those as well.

Now, they were two lovers. Fiancee's, making love. It was moments like these she cherished most. When they were just Serena and Darien, a couple madly in love. Not Prince and Princess. Not Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, and not the King and Queen.

**If I kiss you like this**

The next morning she woke up early. His arms were around her waist, holding her closely. She was in his t-shirt, and he was in boxers. He felt so warm and cozy as opposed to the cold air outside. She rolled over to see that he was awake. She put one hand on his cheek and moved closer. She smiled and kissed him.

**And if you whisper like that**

"I love you, Usako."

* * *

**It was lost long ago  
****But it's all coming back to me**

Serena woke up in tears. "DAMNIT!" She was angry. She hated him for leaving her. She had been fine before now. She never had to see, or think about him. He was a lost memory to her. A dream, at that. Nothing of importance. Banished from her mind. Then she saw him walking down the street.

She stood up and made her way to the kitchen. The red light on her answering machine was blinking. As she walked by she hit the play button and went to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Rena it's Mina. I'm gonna drop by sometime today, so be on the lookout. I'm thinking mid to late afternoon, and we can have dinner? Sounds like a plan. See ya!" Cheerful as always. It put a smile on her face that Mina was coming over. And her message sounded like she was on Prozac or something.

Serena took a sip of her coffee and deleted the message. Just as the machine beeped informing her it was deleted, she heard a knock at the door. She looked at the time and it was 9:37 in the morning. Wow, Mina's "mid to late afternoon" must have meant "mid to late morning." Serena walked over in her black shorts and light gray tank top to answer the door.

"Mina I thought-" She dropped the cup and stopped mid sentence.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

She couldn't move her mouth so she just stepped aside for him to walk in. She quickly cleaned up the mess she had made. Once it was cleaned, she walked in the living room where he was looking at her books.

"Why are you here?" She asked in a small, angry voice.

He stood straight up and looked at her. "I made a mistake, Serena. I want to apologize." He looked like he meant it, but she wouldn't believe it.

"If this is some kind of sick joke, it's not funny." She was on breaking point just by his being there.

"It's not a joke, Sere."

**If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now**

She walked back to the kitchen and made herself a glass of water. She could feel the tears coming. She needed to calm herself down.

"How did you know where I was?" She tried to still her voice.

"Andrew. I had to beat it out of him, but he told me eventually." She should have guessed that one.

"How- How long have you been back?" She couldn't look at him, but could feel his eyes on her.

"Three weeks." He was so calm about this all. It was driving her nuts.

"Why are you here?" She finally slammed the glass on the counter. She was pissed he could walk into her apartment so calmly.

"I came back. For you." He took a few steps closer.

"Then you wasted your time. I haven't been waiting for you, and I don't want you back." She was trying to hurt him. She wanted him to feel the pain she did.

"I just need to explain I-"

"Leave, Darien." She was crying. She was so angry; her voice was finally still though.

"Serena, I need to talk to you-"

"No. You don't." She looked into his eyes for the first time. "You said everything you need to say when you left." She walked to her room, grabbed a hoodie, her car keys and walked to the door. "Now I am leaving of my own accord. Lock the door when you leave, and don't come back." She said the last sentence with such ice and hatred in her voice it didn't sound like her at all.

**But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then**

She was going to take a long drive, but decided not to. She wanted to run. As fast as she could, for as long as she could. She sped to the lake, and began to sprint at full speed. She went for what felt like forever to her body. She only stopped when she mis-stepped and fell. It took a chunk of her skin off her leg, and scraped her hands some, but she didn't care all that much. She walked down into a cove and sat on a rock in the shallow of the water. Scooping up some water, she cleaned off the cuts the best she could.

Serena took in a deep breath, now noticing how out of breath she was. She pulled out her cell to see 3 missed calls, and two voicemails. Two calls one voicemail from him, and one call and voicemail from Mina.

"Hey Rena, I know I was gonna come by tonight, but I have to go help my sister move... I guess I forgot that was today... Sorry girl. Rain check?" Mina was getting as bad as Serena.

"Sere, we need to talk. Please, meet me at the lighthouse at Nine." She rolled her eyes and deleted both messages.

Serena started to jog for a bit longer. Then she just sat on the beach, and thought. Come nine o'clock she headed over to the lighthouse. She wanted to hear his excuse.

Darien was standing there, in jeans and that same old nasty gold shirt with purple trimmings on it that she had always hated. He was leaning on the hood of his car, staring at the water. He looked both devastated and disappointed. He thought she wasn't coming.

_Good._

She continued walking towards him. He noticed her when she stood about 20 feet away just looking at him. She had her hair pulled back into a normal ponytail, a light blue hoodie, small black shorts. Cell phone in hand and keys hanging from her neck.

"Serena, what happened to your leg?" He walked over to her, began kneeling and inspecting it.

"I fell." She said simply. No need for explanations.

"You need to clean it out Serena, or it'll get infected." He said sternly.

"I'll live." She backed up and then walked over to the 3 foot wall. She put her hands on it and just looked at the big lake. Darien walked over and stood roughly 5 feet from her.

"You wanted to talk, so talk."

"I'm sorry Serena." He said after a short silence. "I was wrong. I- I can't keep on without you. I miss you ever day, and worry about you." He moved a step closer, and she scooted away a tiny bit. "I broke up with you thinking it would be easier that way. If we weren't together, you could have fun without me and continue your life. I told you those things so you would leave it be. Serena, I still love you."

She felt her heart melting. It couldn't be true, but he had said it...

"Now you're almost 20, and I'm 24. I've missed a whole year of your life that I can never get back. I just want to be there, and love you for next year, and every year after that."

"We were engaged, Darien. I had promised you forever. You fucked it all up. Why-" She took a breath, and looked at him, "Why did you even propose?" She could feel tears falling. "I loved you Darien. I came out of it all alive. Why you had to come back is beyond me. But I hate you."

_You lying bitch, you're driving him away!_

He winced. His heart just shattered with her words. She couldn't mean them... could she?

"Sere, you don't mean that." He walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

She yanked it away. "Yes. I do." She was shaking terribly.

"No. You don't Usako. I can see it in your eyes." He came so close he could feel her. He stared deeply into her blue eyes, holding on to the love he could see.

"I-"

"If you hate me look me in the eyes and say it."

_Damn him._ She opened her mouth to say it, but he kissed her.

**But if I touch you like this**

She needed to pull away. She had to. But she didn't. She put her hands on his chest, and kissed him back.

**And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me**

"I still love you Serenity." He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes.

**If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)**

"I- I-" She was scared to say it to him again. Would she really surrender to him that quickly?

**There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light**

He looked deeply into his eyes, remembering how she loved them. They were dark, and mysterious. Psh, not. She knew everything about those eyes.

"I love you, Endymion." She said it quietly. She could barely get it out, but did. She didn't smile though. She cried and collapsed into her prince's arms.

"I still love you, Darien." She cried. She was angry, confused, hurting, and in love.

Darien was relieved. He was terrified she really did hate him. "Oh Usako..." He put his head on hers, and rocked her gently.

**There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby**

Darien picked up the Princess that had fallen asleep in his arms and carried her to his car.

When they got back to her house he took her keys and unlocked her door. He laid her down on her bed, and took off her shoes.

He was getting ready to leave when he heard her.

"Don't leave, Darien." She was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, as is hand was on the doorknob to leave. "Please." She was talking so softly.

He closed the door back, and locked it up tight. Serena walked up behind him, waited for him to turn around, then fell back into his arms.

"I don't ever want you to leave me again. Deal?" She giggled lightly.

"Deal." He walked them both back to the bedroom.

**When you touch me like this**

Darien went to take a shower after half and hour or so of sitting in the dark. Serena stayed in bed, until she asked herself a question.

_What the Hell Sere? Go in there Damnit!_ She laughed at herself as she walked into the bathroom.

**And when you hold me like that**

She stepped into the steaming shower quickly. She grabbed the cloth from his hands and started helping him out. He gave her a small smile, she quickly returned.

**It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies**

"Princess," Darien said. "I think our fairytale is coming true." He kissed the top of her head. They were laying in her bed cuddling half asleep.

"I must agree, Endymion." She gave a small laugh, and was asleep.

**All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now**

4 months later.

"Princess Serenity of the Moon, Serenity Irene Tsukino, will you take my hand in marriage?" Darien was down on one knee. The moment was perfect. They were in the living room of her one bedroom apartment. The light from the sunset filtering in the open windows. Music playing softly in the background. The wind blowing ever so slightly. He, in a t-shirt and pajama pants, and She, in fuzzy pink socks, pajama shorts, and a t-shirt.

"Yes. But on one condition." She said. He looked at her questioningly.

"We can have a happy ending, this time." She smiled.

"Anything for you."

**If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget**

"Do you Tsukino, Serena take Chiba, Darien to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you part?"

"I do."

**And it's all coming back to me now  
****(It's all coming back to me now)**

"Do you Chiba, Darien take Tsukino, Serena to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you part?"

"I do."

**And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)**

"You may now kiss the bride."

Darien put a finger under her chin, and gave her a sweet, innocent kiss. The crowd clapped and "aw"ed. Then, Darien pulled her to him, dipped her, and really kissed her. The crowd went wild with whistles and applause.

**And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now)**

**  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)**

**  
And if we...**


End file.
